


say my name

by berskur



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Window Sex, birthday fic, im sorry i dont know how to tag this, there is a lot of cockblocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berskur/pseuds/berskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February 14th. Valentine's day, as well as Ren's birthday. Masato had plans, but what sounded like a promising, fulfilling day turned into unexpectedness and surprises, to their advantage nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say my name

“You’re up early,” Ren mumbled, eyes still closed and face still pressed against the back of his boyfriend’s neck, noticing that he had moved.

Masato had just woken up. On one side, the clock read 8:37AM, Saturday February 14th. On the other, Ren was still embracing him tightly, having slept the entire night spooning Masato. He then turned around to face him— _god_ , even after last night, Ren had managed to look as glorious as ever.

            Today was _the_ day—Ren’s birthday, and Valentine’s Day as well. He hadn’t planned anything special per se, hoping that they would be able to spend the entire day by themselves. For his previous birthdays, Masato was not brave enough to do anything else other than giving him a simple birthday wish. In fact, because they were not dating at that time, Ren had celebrated it with Starish and Haruka by going out for lunch and a walk in the biggest malls of Shibuya. But this year was going to be different. At least, this is what Masato had told himself. The group was well aware of their relationship status, and Masato knew that he had to make the best out of this opportunity.

“Good morning to you too,” he chuckled lowly before cupping his face and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Ren gave him a smirk and pulled him closer. The heat was turned off—must have been Ranmaru in the morning, before leaving for his daily run—and Ren’s body was shivering. _He must be stupid for sleeping without a shirt on_ , Masato used to think—that is, before he started sleeping with Ren. He couldn’t deny that his boyfriend’s perfectly sculpted chest in the morning was a nice thing to wake up to.

What was, however, a surprise to both of them was how Masato’s lower regions woke up _a little_ more excited than usual. They had been dating for six months now—he wasn't going to hide behind a silly blush and deny it.

“We do have time, don’t we?” Masato whispered quite shamelessly, noticing that Ren felt it, too. Before Ren could have time to reply, he started trailing kisses all over him—one on the crook of his neck, three along his collar, a long one on his jaw and finally two around the shell of his ear “ _Please._ ”

“Do I even _have_ a choice?” Ren laughed before turning his boyfriend back to the initial position. Masato was only wearing an old shirt and his boxers, the bulge between his legs too apparent now. “You’re sure hard, Hijirikawa,” he gave him a sly grin before groping his crotch, kneading slowly and feeling it harden under his palm. “Even after all I’ve done yesterday?”

“Just hurry up and stop talking,” he said, fearing that their roommate might come back soon.

“Quite needy, aren’t you?” he murmured against his ear, his grin widening before lowering the waistband of his briefs, Masato’s cock twitching at the sudden cold enveloping it after being set free from the garment. “It’s not even nine in the morning and you’re already that hard for me. Who knew I had such a power.”

Masato wanted to punch him, or to kiss him, or anything to shut him up, but before he could, Ren started stroking his member with a tight grip. He gasped and unconsciously bucked his hips backward. Taking advantage of his position, Masato decided to roll his hips against Ren’s crotch, just the way he liked it. He wasn’t as good with words as Ren (although one might question this statement), but he knew how to tease the fuck out of his boyfriend when he needed to.

“I could say the same about you, Jinguji,” he said with a husky voice and lips pulled back on a smirk, feeling Ren’s cock hardening too. “Come on just do it, it’s not going to take me too long”

“But you haven’t even—”

“ _Jinguji_ ,” Masato glared at him over his shoulder with a fierce look, which was actually pure lust. “I’m probably still stretched from last night—won’t be too difficult.”

Masato begging was a rare sight, and Ren wouldn’t let it this chance escape so easily. In the beginning, he was shy and wouldn’t ask for anything else other than what was given to him. As the weeks passed, he started to open himself up more—showing a kinkier side of him and even taking the lead role sometimes. But he was never one to beg, and never one to cast his dignity aside and beg for Ren to fuck him—until now, that is.

He didn’t have to think twice before lowering his sweatpants together with his boxers, his cock springing free against the creak of Masato’s ass.

“I can’t wait to fuck you w—” but before Ren could finish, they heard the door unlock and a familiar figure appearing.

“I am back and I hope you both are not touching each other’s dick under the covers,” Ranmaru said dryly before closing the door behind him.

At that moment, Masato probably wanted to die—he was too aroused to pretend that nothing was happening. Fortunately, Ren took the lead.

“We just woke up. How was your jog, Kurosaki?” he said after clearing his throat and dragging himself up on the bed. Masato winced slightly as he felt Ren’s cock brushing away from him.

“ _Of course_ ,” he replied before setting down his bag and windbreaker, full knowing the terrible lie that Ren had just told him. “It was cold.” And when Masato thought that Ranmaru was going to take a shower and wash his sweat away, he sat on the couch and opened his bottle of water to drink it. _Fuck_.

***

            In the end, they didn’t have time to finish, and although Masato’s lower regions had calmed down, _he_ hadn’t. He felt frustrated, borderline angry. Ren knew that his boyfriend was cranky—sometimes not even on purpose—but he never saw Masato with such a dull, passive-aggressive expression plastered on his face. Moreover, they _had_ to go to rehearsal. And Masato thought the day just couldn’t get any better. 

            “Ren! Masa! What took you so long?” Otoya exclaimed as both of them entered in the room. Everyone was practicing for their upcoming release in April—Haruka on the piano and everyone holding song sheets.

            “Sorry, we had a small misunderstanding with Kurosaki,” Ren replied as they both walked towards the center and grabbed their respective lyrics, as if nothing had happened.

But something felt _odd_ , and Starish knew it by the look on Masato’s face. He was usually cranky (mostly annoyed at Ren’s presence), but now he was cranky _and_ wouldn’t talk to anyone. He, himself, hadn’t felt that way in a very long time, and was surprised that the fact that their morning had gone wrong could ruin his mood completely. His eyes sought hopelessly for a place in the room to quickly get off of his edge. At the vain attempt, Masato found himself focusing more on what he could be doing elsewhere than on the song itself, becoming visibly distracted.  

“Masato, why won’t you sing with us?” Cecil asked almost in a pout, catching him by surprise. Masato’s heart skipped a beat as the entire group looked at him with confused eyes.

“—I have to make a call, I apologize,” he sighed and left the room quietly, the group startled with wide eyes. Even Ren was surprised by Masato’s attitude—he wondered what kind of a phone call he could possibly be making.

“Jinguji, what have you done?” Tokiya said as soon as Masato closed the door, glaring at him. Tokiya didn’t particularly care about what happened between them, but he did care about his rehearsal being interrupted.

“I didn’t do anyth—”

“Hey now, not everything is Ren’s fault,” Otoya grinned and tapped his hands on Tokiya’s shoulders, hoping to calm him down, before giving Ren a gentle smile. “Right, birthday boy?”

If the group was not surprised enough by Masato’s attitude, they were now with Otoya’s words. Amidst countless “Eh?”, “Really?”, “I can’t believe I forgot about it!” and birthday wishes, Ren couldn’t help but chuckle, quite happy that he was now in the spotlight. But his heart felt tight—Masato didn’t say anything regarding his birthday or the very unique holiday. Although unlikely, the thought of his boyfriend forgetting about it did cross his mind.

Masato returned silently to the room as they were already practicing another song, and Ren glanced at him, giving him a gentle and inviting smile—that kind of smile he couldn’t say no to. So he walked towards the circle, and Ren wrapped an arm around him, caressing the side of the other’s upper arm. “Stop stressing,” he whispered, to which Masato nodded.

Ren had not a single clue about what happened as soon as Masato passed that door. Did he relieve himself? Did he vent to someone? Did he actually make a call?—there were too many possibilities. Besides, he wasn’t going to ask now, not when Masato was trying hard to return to the harmony of the song. _Well, maybe later_.

***

            “Feeling better?” Ren asked with genuine concern as he placed his tray right by Masato’s in the cafeteria.

            “ _Yeah_ ,” he muttered, head down. His heart skipped a beat at Ren getting closer and closer, and he felt slightly bad for omitting things from him.

            Sensing that his boyfriend was hiding something, Ren nudged him gently, approaching his ear and nuzzling against it. “We have time until our next meeting, you know?” he murmured and bit his lobe teasingly.

            As much as Masato was tempted by it— _oh_ he was, thinking about Ren ravishing him against the wall in some random room and making him beg for his cock because _fuck_ he still couldn’t get off from this morning—he had other plans for the afternoon and he couldn’t cancel them. “ _Jinguji_ —,” his low voice cracked, trying his best to suppress his urges.

            “Come on, I’ll suck you off _just_ the way you like it,” Ren whispered huskily and started trailing kisses along his jawline, until Syo and Natsuki walked towards their table.

            “Hey! May we sit with you guys?” Natsuki said, giving them an innocent smile, to which the couple couldn’t refuse. Ren pulled away from Masato reluctantly, and the latter felt at ease because he was about to fall for Ren’s charm like he always did.

            “Have you seen HEAVENS’ new single? How are we going to beat that?!” Syo asked.

            “They do sound pretty confident,” Natsuki replied with a worried look as he opened his Piyo-chan lunchbox.

            “Shinomiya, Kurusu… Jinguji. I have things to do this afternoon and I unfortunately won’t be able to join you for the meeting,” he leaned forward to take his tray and get up from the chair. “I am really sorry, but I’ll make sure to make it up to the group later,” he said in an attempt to soften his recent rude behavior, leaving the hall.

            Ren sighed, he was now getting moody at the situation. What was so important for Masato to keep leaving him like this? What “things” did he have to do other than go to the same meeting? Why couldn’t he tell Ren? He was never the one to overthink about things, and he wasn’t going to turn into one now. _Not today_. So, he just shrugged and returned to face his friends.

            “Masa has been acting weird today, huh?” Syo commented, hoping that Ren would answer his inquire. “By the way, did he give you anything? I bet it was an expensive gift!”

            “Syo-chan!” Natsuki nudged him, appalled by his roommate’s straightforwardness.

            “No, he didn’t give me anything,” he confessed in an obvious disappointed tone, at which his friends looked at him surprised, sad even.

            “Well, maybe he’s waiting for the right moment,” Natsuki said, trying to lift up his mood.

            “ _Maybe_ ,” Ren responded in a shrug. It’s not that he didn’t care. He did. He did _too much_. But he couldn’t imagine what sort of gift he could be giving him that would take so much time and attention, since Masato had been almost avoiding him the entire day without a proper reason.

***

            Masato’s absence during the meeting weighted on the group’s decision about their upcoming concerts. He was always the one to propose and analyze different arenas depending on the possible outcome of their release. Ren was trying to focus as much as he could, but his mind wandered away, thinking about how he loved to tease his boyfriend under the table. Discreetly, he pulled out his phone and sent him a message.

            [text to: Hijirikawa Masato] man this meeting sucks w/o u

            Not even a minute later, he got a reply.

            [text from: Hijirikawa Masato] Haha Good luck.

            [text to: Hijirikawa Masato] where r u btw

            [text from: Hijirikawa Masato] None of your business.

            Ren looked at his phone a bit surprised but mainly suspicious. Ok, _maybe_ Natsuki could be right.

            [text to: Hijirikawa Masato] well i am your boyfriend… i think

            [text from: Hijirikawa Masato] Yes and?

            [text to: Hijirikawa Masato] well today is a very important n special day

            [text from: Hijirikawa Masato] Hmm… I honestly don’t remember anything besides the meeting.

            Ren frowned. _Oh really_ , he thought to himself. At this point, Tokiya noticed it and tried to tell him through a nudge that everyone could see him using his cellphone during a meeting. Ren nodded before sending one last message and turning off his phone.

            [text to: Hijirikawa Masato] whatever

***

            Two hours after the meeting, Ren found himself mindlessly flipping the pages of his magazine on his bed. Masato still wasn’t back. _What an amazing birthday_.

            Suddenly, he heard rushed footsteps coming from the hallway and getting closer to his door, and then ceaseless knocks followed by his name. Grunting, he got up from his bed and opened the door.

            “What the—” he frowned at a panting Otoya.

            “Ren! Your phone is off and Masa tried calling you. He stopped by a hotel because he wasn’t feeling well and wants you to pick him up!” the bright red-haired one exclaimed, genuinely worried about it.

            Not having to think twice, Ren grabbed his jacket, wallet and umbrella. Now that he thought about it, when Masato was younger, he didn’t do well with running and would eventually pass out due to his low blood pressure. Without an umbrella and under the rain, he probably had to rush somewhere and who the hell knows what could have happened to him.

            Otoya gave him the address and the room number. “Do you want me to go with you, Ren?”

            “I’ll be fine, don’t worry,” he said before thanking him for the address and leaving the room.

            It was raining a lot outside, and his worry about Masato grew stronger. He turned on his phone and there were three lost calls from him, and he then proceeded to dial his number. _Hello, you have reached Masato Hijirikawa. I cannot take your call at this moment. Please leave a message after the tone and I’ll get back to you shortly._

            Just _great_. Masato wasn’t picking up and Ren’s mind was going insane. He then called a taxi, hoping to get there as quickly as possible.

***

            As Ren rode the elevator to the 15th floor, he was still concerned about Masato’s health but was mainly suspicious. One does not simply go to one of the most expensive hotels in Japan and stay in a presidential suite (that is what Ren had guessed from the floor number) because they were just feeling _ill_.

            He stood in front of the room and knocked. “Hijirikawa, it’s me,” he voiced, but noticing how the door was slightly open, he walked inside only to find the room empty with petals all over the bed. _I knew it_ , he murmured to himself.

            “Hijirikawa?”

            “Sit on the bed and wait,” Masato said, and Ren complied. He analyzed the situation—he had run from their school to a very sophisticated hotel because Masato wasn’t feeling well, and he was now sitting on a bed covered by rose petals; on his right, an enormous large window with an out-standing view of the city; in front of him, a mysterious door which Masato stood behind. He couldn’t be any more excited to see what was going to happen.

            And indeed, he was completely appalled when the door opened and Masato appeared, wearing a navy transparent babydoll and panties, giving Ren a teasing expression. The latter might have stared for at least an entire minute before being startled by the other.

            “You’re drooling, Jinguji,” Masato said, mocking at how amazed Ren was at his boyfriend in lingerie.

            “Holy shit,” he said, eyes scanning every inch of Masato’s body. “Holy fucking shit, Hijirikawa”. He knew that a surprise was waiting for him, but he did not expect _this_ , not even a little. Masato looked precious, beautiful, and elegant—Ren could go on about how fucking good his boyfriend looked in the navy sheer dress.

            Masato walked towards him, very slowly, wanting Ren to have a good long look at him. He wasn’t shy—he had been waiting the entire day for this, having to trick his boyfriend and probably get him mad—so he wore a devilish expression, because he knew that he had hit the jackpot. When he positioned himself right in front of Ren and between his legs, he gently wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned forward.

            “Happy Valentine’s day, _Jinguji_ ”

            That probably did it for Ren, embracing his boyfriend tightly and planting countless kisses on his stomach, then on his chest, throat, and finally, he urged Masato to lean closer for him to reach for his lips. “You drive me fucking nuts,” he said before hungrily kissing him, his hands discovering the feeling of the sheer dress against his skin before sliding his warm fingers under it and caressing Masato’s back.

            “But you love it,” Masato couldn’t help but chuckle at how thrilled Ren was, at how hungry he was for his boyfriend. He felt needy too, but tonight wasn’t about him—tonight was about Ren.

            “I love it. I love everything. I love _you_ , Hijirikawa,” he said between kisses and bites all over the other’s neck and shoulder, and the hands that were on his back trailed down to slide under the panties to grasp his ass. He felt fucking _amazing_. Masato’s heart had probably skipped a beat at his brief confession—he knew that their feelings were perfectly mutual, but hearing it again and again and _again_ from Ren’s mouth always sounded like the first time.

            Suddenly, Masato grabbed Ren’s wrists to stop him. “My turn,” he voiced sternly, as if he was the one in command. And Ren couldn’t bring himself to fight back—his boyfriend in control was even more exciting. The dark-haired one placed Ren’s hands behind his back so he could have a clear view of his front, at which Masato smirked, noticing how Ren’s pants felt _surprisingly_ tight.

            “You look so hot, baby. You look so fuc—” Ren attempted to comment before Masato interrupted him with his index pressed against the other’s lips, followed by a _shh_.

            “I know,” he whispered teasingly by his ear before trailing kisses from his upper neck to his collarbone, undoing his dress shirt slowly. He, unfortunately, loved Ren’s dirty talk, but when he was doing the job, he would rather have him moan his name instead.

            “Did I make you too angry today?” he planted kisses and bites on his chest as his fingers work swiftly on unbuttoning his shirt.

            “Too much,” Ren was now almost panting as he looked down and saw his boyfriend in a dress that suited him _too_ well, kissing him ever so lovingly.

            “I’ll make it up to you then,” he pulled his lips back in a smirk before reaching for Ren’s crotch. He nuzzled against the fabric of his pants, feeling it stiffen at every move. “You’re so hard, Jinguji,” Masato murmured against his erection before mouthing it slowly, just teasing Ren as much as possible.

            Ren let out a shaky breath, tangling his fingers on Masato’s dark hair. _Fuck_ , if he could, he would come in his underwear right there and then, but he couldn’t do it so early—after all, it was _his_ night.

            Masato’s deft fingers unzipped his pants and pulled them down, his cheek now rubbing against his boxers. “You love it, hm? You love when I pay attention to your cock more than to your lips. You love how good my mouth feels around it, don’t you, Jinguji?” Masato smirked between dry kisses around his hardened dick.

            A wet groan escaped Ren’s throat when Masato teased him with words that he thought he would never hear his boyfriend voice. “ _Fuck_ , Hijirikawa”

            His boxers were now on his ankle and his stiff cock exposed, to which Masato pressed his lips against. He kissed the length of his shaft, making sure to make it twitch at every kiss. Ren’s mind was probably going insane by now, and he couldn’t have asked for a better gift.

            The ginger-haired one gasped when Masato took the head of his cock into his mouth, lapping his tongue around it and feeling the bitter yet familiar taste of precome, before taking more of his length. Ren thrusted his hips upwards unconsciously, hitting the back of his throat, and Masato had to focus all he got to retain his gag reflex. His free hands wandered on Ren’s inner thighs, caressing them and telling him that it was okay, that he needn’t to worry about it. Then, one settled for the base of his cock and the other on his balls, fondling and kneading them because he knew that Ren loved to have them toyed with. He bobbed his head along his warmth, sucking at it loudly on purpose as his hands worked under it. Masato then pulled away from his dick, and trailed his lips down to his balls, biting one before mouthing it teasingly.

            At this point, Ren was shuddering under his boyfriend skillful fingers and mouth, and it took him all he got not to come on Masato’s face. He tugged at his hair, urging him to pull away from his crotch. “ _I_ want to enjoy my gift,” Ren said, smirking anxiously as his eyes hovered Masato’s body, locking especially on the undeniable bulge against his transparent panties. 

            He took Masato’s hands, and when Masato thought they would do it on the bed, Ren had taken him to the window, roughly shoving him against it. “Now it’s _my_ turn,” Ren grinned devilishly, approaching his ear as his hand groped his crotch tightly. “I can’t believe you did all that for me, baby. I can’t even—,” he bite the other’s earlobe and licked his ear shell. “—thank you enough”. Ren then placed a long kiss on his neck, then biting the spot before sucking it hard—hard enough to bruise and let people know that he was _taken_. Masato gasped and grazed the other’s back, urging him to take off his shirt. And Ren did it in less than a second.

            Ren pulled away to look at how beautiful he was with disheveled hair, hollowed and flushed cheeks, the dress fitting him ever so perfectly and his panties agonizingly tight against his erection.  “You’re such a tease, just look at you,” one hand running under the sheer dress, making its way up to Masato’s nipple, fondling it as the other hands stroked his cock with the underwear still on. Masato let his boyfriend’s name escape in a moan, arching his back slightly and feeling the pressure of the cold window against his shoulder blades. He was ridiculously close to coming—after all, he had held himself back the _entire_ day just for that night.

            Ren’s hand traveled along Masato’s stomach to reach for his groin, as he kneeled in front of him to face his crotch. “Your panties are all wet. Do you like to suck my cock that much, Hijirikawa?” his eyes fixed on Masato from down up, as he lifted the dress and lapped his tongue on the sheer fabric covering his cock. Masato moaned and ran his long fingers on Ren’s beautiful ginger hair, looking at him intensely almost as if his eyes reflected an affirmative answer to Ren’s inquire. He was never good with words when it came down to replying Ren’s dirty talk, so he knew exactly what to do to keep his boyfriend going. Ren then pulled his lips back in a smirk before mouthing Masato’s cock hungrily, his hands reaching for his ass to press him harder against himself.

            “I bet you’re so close to coming, huh? Holding back the whole day just for me, baby,” he tugged at his panties and pulled them down, Masato’s cock springing free from the restraining fabric. “I saw you looking around the room so _desperate_ to get off. I know you _too_ well, Hijirikawa,” Ren chuckled before licking the underside of Masato’s cock and taking his length into his mouth. Masato tightened his fist on his boyfriend’s hair, moaning quite loudly at how much he _missed_ having his cock enveloped by Ren’s warmth.

            “J-Jinguji— _Ah_ ,” he choked as Ren bobbed his head up and down, pressing his tongue right on his slit, causing Masato to thrust his hips forcefully into him. Ren didn’t twitch an inch, and continued to take him more and more, still wearing that loving expression of his. “I-I’m—,” Masato stuttered, and Ren pulled away.

            “Come for me, Hijirikawa,” he murmured before shoving himself onto his cock once again, this time sucking roughly and moving his head faster. It didn’t take too long for Masato to release himself shamelessly into Ren’s mouth, thrusting his hips forward as his rode his orgasm and spilled every bit of himself in his boyfriend. Ren swallowed his released gently because he knew that Masato felt bad for coming with just a blowjob, and he wanted to reassure him that _this was only the beginning_.

            He slowly pulled his wet mouth away from Masato’s cock, wiping it with the back of his hand before licking the latter as he stared at Masato, who was trembling with flushed cheeks, holding his dress up just for him.

            “You look beautiful—,” he began before standing up again and facing him with a different expression. He looked at Masato intensely, still smirking but his eyes reflecting sincerity. “— _Masato_ ,” Ren murmured and erased the distance between their lips, crushing him against the window. His tongue lapped slowly over Masato’s lips before parting them to entwine with his. Masato’s heart was beating at an insane rhythm—it was the first time he had ever called him by his first name, and yet, it felt as if it was just the right moment for it to happen.

            Masato panted into the kiss and gently wrapped his arms around Ren’s neck as the latter grasped his ass and kneaded its cheeks roughly, almost digging his nails into his skin. That was mainly because Ren’s cock ached for Masato, ached for his boyfriend to moan in such a pretty navy dress against the window for _everyone_ to see.

            “I want to fuck you so bad, Masato. I want your puckered little hole to take every inch of my cock,” Ren groaned huskily on his boyfriend’s ear, as his index poked his entrance teasingly, to which Masato winced and let out a shaky breath.

            “ _J-Jinguji_ ,” Masato moaned, his arm swiftly taking the lube packet from underneath his arm (carefully stored under his dress). Ren pulled away, eyeing the small packet and looking at his boyfriend again. _Of course, he always thinks about every little detail,_ he thought to himself _._ He gave him a small smile before opening it with his teeth, eyes fixated on Masato, and pouring the lube onto his fingers.

            Parting his boyfriend’s legs a little, Ren placed his hand between his thighs and sank a finger inside Masato. “You feel so good,” he murmured, kissing and sucking his neck tenderly as he thrusted his finger from down up. Masato gripped onto Ren’s shoulders tightly, shivering at the intrusion. It had been _too fucking long_. He moaned with every thrust, muttering _more, more, more_ under his heavy breath, and Ren complied, entering a second finger, the wet noises way more obvious now. Feeling his lover loosening a little more, he shoved a third finger, to which Masato gasped almost in a _yell_.

            “Look at you now, opening up just for me,” he said it after a brief laugh. “You’re so loud,” Ren grinned before reclaiming his lips again in a messy kiss. Masato’s dick twitched and he couldn’t believe that he was _still_ hard—he actually could believe, because Ren’s voice was such a goddamn tease and he couldn’t wait for his boyfriend to split him up against the window.

            Ren tossed the packet aside and removed his fingers slowly, as Masato grimaced at the loss. “Turn around,” he ordered, to which Masato obeyed almost mindlessly, lowering his back with his hands on the window to hold himself. Ren gave himself a few strokes with the remains of the lube before guiding his member into Masato.

            “ _Fuck_. You’re so _tight_ , baby,” he groaned, and Masato let out a cry as his walls burnt with Ren’s cock penetrating him. Even after loosening himself and having done it countless times with his boyfriend, it always felt like the first. But Masato knew that Ren liked how tight he was around his pulsating cock, so he didn’t care too much.

            Ren leaned forward onto Masato back, one hand on his nipple, his index and middle finger carelessly playing with it, as he entwined the fingers of his other hand with Masato’s. Ren held him tightly as he began pulling out and thrusting harder, _faster_ , Masato muttering Jinguji repeatedly under his erratic breath. Until…

            “Y-You feel so good inside of me, _Ren_ ,” Masato stuttered impulsively in a very low voice that Ren could barely hear—but he did, and that made him feel even more _thrilled_.

            “Call me, Masato. Say my _name_ ,” he whispered, giving him a forceful shove and tightening the grip on his hand, causing Masato to arch his back and choke his name. Ren slid his hand to his cock, stroking it according to his thrusts, firmly feeling the length of Masato’s warmth. He _knew_ that his boyfriend was coming—Masato is never the one to moan anything like that unless his mind is completely taken by lust.

            Surprisingly, Ren came first, his thighs loudly slapping against Masato’s ass, calling the other’s name in a groan. Masato shuddered at the warm release flowing inside of him, but Ren didn’t stop moving, causing the come to escape and run down Masato’s inner thighs. “Masato— _Ah_ ,” he hissed as his boyfriend moved his hips erratically to help him ride his orgasm.

            Ren’s attention was now focused on helping Masato get off. The latter was a complete mess—his thighs dirty, his panties still on his calves and now he had the bottom of his sheer dress on his mouth, _gently_ holding it for Ren to stroke his cock more easily. And when he came, he was yelling Ren’s first name, trembling and releasing himself again, come spilling all over the window. Masato tightened a lot more, and Ren felt himself still flowing small remains of his release inside of him.

            They both stayed like that for at least a minute, panting and shivering—it was all _too_ good to be true. Ren then pulled his cock out of Masato, the come almost _overflowing_ from his entrance. Before he could do anything about it— _oh_ he would, he still had energy to—, Masato got up, and with his Ren’s hand still on his, he turned around and joined their other fingers. He urged for his boyfriend to place them behind him on an embrace as he locked his arms tenderly around Ren’s neck. Masato gave Ren a genuine, happy smile and kissed him lovingly—he could be a complete mess, but he felt absolutely true to his feelings. And Ren couldn’t help but grin and reply just as strongly, because at that moment, he didn’t want to think about anything, anyone else other than Masato. Nothing else existed for them other than each other, bathed under the dim light of the hotel room, contrasted by the bright lights of the buildings of the busy city at night.

            “Happy Birthday, _Ren._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First fic posted here! This is a pairing that I cherish a lot and I've written it for a friend. It was my first long fic and I really worked hard on it. I hope you guys liked it! Please leave comments if you can ;v; ♡ You can find me on tumblr @ berskur (personal) or @ aimasa (Masato rp account)
> 
> note 1: i planned on posting this on his birthday but rip  
> note 2: this is what masato is wearing http://tinyurl.com/kgcd9x8  
> note 3: and this is where he was holding the lube pack thing (excuse my lazy photoshoping skills) http://i62.tinypic.com/2ykb0c6.png


End file.
